


Daddy Naruto

by AnnitaArtiste39



Series: The Backwards Leaf [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been very happily together for years, however, Naruto seems to have this curiosity about him and has this "BRILLIANT" idea to use his famous Sexy-No-Jutsu while with his lover... However... what's going to happen when Naruto can't turn back?"I'M STUCK AS A WOMAN?!"(Set in the "Other World" from the first of this series, The Backwards Leaf... Enjoy!)





	1. "Man I Love Him"

Sasuke and I have been going out for a while now, and I gotta say, I'm completely in love with this boy... it's funny, I don't exactly remember how it all started, when I first noticed I was starting to see him differently, I just remember talking to him one day after practice and then he just… grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, pulled me in and we kissed... it lasted until we both needed air then our lips parted... I was dumbfounded... he was a guy... we just kissed, and... I liked it. Anyway, one thing led to another and before I knew it, I'm waking up in my bed... I looked over my shoulder and am disappointed that he's not there... maybe it was just another exotic dream… I mean… honestly, it’s not like it would have been my first one about him, (not that I’d admit that to anyone… ever… Sakura would kill me) especially after traveling around and training with Pervy Sage… 

Honestly, I’ve probably seen so many women when they didn’t know we were there… I guess I just kinda… gosh, I don’t know how to say this… it’s like I got use to how women look. It didn’t ‘excite’ me like it seemed to with Pervy Sage. In fact, the only reason I’d actually gone along with it was for research… REAL research. See, I’d invented this jutsu when I was a kid, where I could turn into a naked woman, but the thing is… I’m an orphan. So I’d never seen an actual woman naked before, so there’d always be some form of smoke or steam covering what I didn’t really know about… so yeah. I’ll admit it. I WAS watching those girls. But I WASN’T salivating all over the good green earth like Pervy Sage. No, I was actually studying how a real woman looked, how they moved, how they responded to each other, and how they reacted when they found Pervy Sage out. So yeah, while he went about resting his wounds from getting the living crap beat out of him, I’d find a more private place and practice perfecting my jutsu. Heck, I even went so far as to sneak into the library and find all the medical records and anatomy books on women and their health care that I could find… I wanted to be prepared for anything. So yeah, it was all purely research. And… yeah, alright, I was seventeen, but… I’m a ninja first and foremost. I didn’t have time for girls or what Pervy Sage insisted they could give me or make me feel. Plus… I mean, it’s not like I’d actually felt any lust towards any of the women we came across… or ANYONE for that matter. Actually, I think the first… dream, that ever ‘got to me’ was… about Sasuke. IT’S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE! I just… I had been thinking about him and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei before I fell asleep, then sensei disappeared, then Sakura, until it was just me and Sasuke… that was probably the first time I’d ever had to take a cold shower when just waking up. Eventually I just chocked it up to thinking about my promise to Sakura before bed and put that dream in the back of my mind where it could be easily forgotten.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, then I got up, took a quick shower and got ready for work... by the middle of the day, I was starting to believe last night was only a dream... even if I woke up super sore and tired… I still woke up alone, with no sign that any other life had been in my apartment with me the night before… I guess I just pushed myself to hard during training again… oh well…  
I was walking through town when suddenly someone pulled me into an alleyway and pinned me face first against the wall, then I felt soft lips kissing my neck "Sorry I had to leave this morning, got called to a mission, just got back" he whispered into my ear  
"Sasuke..." I breathed… I couldn’t believe it… it was real… HE was REAL! When he released me enough to turn around, immediately our lips met in the most heated passion I'd ever felt in my life... “You were gone… you left me alone… there wasn’t a single trace that you’d even been there… I thought it was all some exotic dream” I whispered desperately against his lips. He cradled my face as his thumbs rubbed over my cheeks lovingly  
“I’m sorry” he looked me straight in the eye as he apologized. His deep dark night-like eyes were swimming with so much emotion I had to catch my breath. I shook my head  
“Don’t be. Just… finish where you left off”

After that we started... "seeing" each other a lot more... nearly every night he would sneak up to my apartment, and I would end up waking up in the morning, held in his arms... I looked over my shoulder at him, him and his perfect face, sleeping so peacefully, I'd turn over to face him and gently kiss his nose to wake him up... I'd never been so happy in all of my life...

Heh, you should have seen it... we decided to make our relationship public and not hide it in secret anymore... Sakura was in complete shock. Like, I actually thought we broke her. She just stood there with her jaw on the floor, then she started chasing me through the entire village until she finally landed one right where it hurt... and you think Sakura was bad... Itachi went and put me in a jutsu-trance until Sasuke convinced him to stop... let's just say I'll never think of worms or pineapples the same again... it was a complete shock. I know, here was the hottest guy around who was supposed to repopulate his clan... with me. The leaf’s very own jinjuriki whose claiming to be the next Hokage... eventually though, everyone got use to it and Sasuke even moved into my place permanently.

The wedding was pretty nice, and totally unexpected... who would have thought? After me and Sasuke made our announcement of being together, Sakura and Itachi started hanging out together... Itachi's been kinda loning it since coming back to live with his brother after the war ended, and then Sasuke went and moved in with me, leaving him alone with a BIG empty part of the town... being the only two Uchihas can be pretty lonely... but now here we are, watching these two lovebirds gettin hitched. Well, I am. Sasuke's up on stage as the best man... man he looks so good in that tux, my heart won't stop pounding, then I hear Granny Tsunade say "you may kiss your bride", Itachi gently takes Sakura's face in his hands and kisses her with gentle lips that soon turn into a fiery one... hard to believe they were actually able to hold that first kiss off for this day, but I must admit, it was the most romantic thing I'd ever seen.  
Before I know it, three years had gone by and Sakura has just told us that she's going to have another baby as she holds little Sadi on her lap... the cutest little three year old you ever did see, she was bouncing up and down on her mother's lap like she was riding a horsey... me and Sasuke have often babysat her since she was born, in fact, her first words were actually "Believe it!", I couldn't be more proud.

Two years later and Sakura has just returned to take Sadi, Dezyen and little Ita home, man I love those kids... Sasuke and I have been talking about adopting sometime soon, but we haven't really made it official yet... I'm glad Itachi came back though, cause Sasuke told me that if he hadn't, he never would have acted out on his feelings for me  
"We needed to repopulate the Uchiha clan... I can't tell you how much I hated being the only Uchiha left, especially when I had to see you every day... sometimes I even wished you were a girl, just so that I could be with you... but when Itachi came back, alive and well, I decided to take my chance with you... and I'm glad I did."  
My heart fluttered with that last part; as he hugged me from behind, man he's such a flirt.

One day after dinner I had an idea, Sasuke was already in bed, waiting for me. Me? I was in the bathroom, looking into the mirror with a smug grin on my face...  
"Naruto, what's taking so long?!" He called out from our room  
"I'll be right there... I have an experiment I'd like to try!" I replied from the doorway, I could see the smug look on his face and I disappeared back into the bathroom. I removed all my clothes and looked into the mirror, I finished the hand signs and stared straight into the mirror "Sexy-Jutzu!"


	2. "I CAN'T CHANGE BACK!!!"

"Naruto? WHAT THE..." Sasuke started as I walked into the room, my hair in pigtails down to my hourglass waist and my DD size chest bouncing as I walked   
"Hey, you told me that you use to wish that I was a woman so we could be together" I stated with my hands on my perfect sized hips  
"That was before I could actually be with YOU"  
"Well, yeah, but... truth be told, I've always wanted to try it..."  
"Try what?"  
"You know... it… as a woman... with a man..." Sasuke stared at me with shocked eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat on my side, “Look… I’ve been perfecting this jutsu for years. In fact, it’s probably the only reason I put up with Pervy Sage and his ways… I’ve done all the studying, all the research, I know how a woman acts and responds when someone they love touches them. I wanted to perfect it. And I knew that if I were to ever take part is some… say… seduction mission, then… I’d have to be prepared to take it like a woman… and I am… I’m perfectly willing AND ready to be with the man I love in any form I can” then I leaned over and kissed his amazing lips “Plus… ever since you said you wished I were a woman… I can’t get the idea out of my head” Sasuke smiled at me and took my face in his hands as he kissed me... his right hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, while the left lowered to grab hold of my tender new breast, soon he was on his back and I was straddling over him, our eyes met and I lowered my head to give him a passionate kiss. His hands explored every inch of my new form, then his lips took their turn. Moans of pleasure escaped my lips, suddenly he stopped, he looked up into my eyes and as we kissed, he and I became one. It was like nothing I ever felt before, but it was amazing, the feeling of my breast up against his perfect abs, him becoming part of me, my hands running through his hair (mine having fallen out a while ago), and the high of it all… it was a love like I had never experienced...

When I woke up I was still in his arms, being the little spoon. I turned and brushed his hair out of his face and then kissed his sleeping form, it didn't take long before he started kissing me back... eventually I ended up on top of him again. I sat up, sitting on his waist, and he smiled up at me "Naruto Uzumaki, I love you" he stated as he sat up, sliding me between his legs. As he did, our lips me again and we rolled over, this time, he was on top and we made love again for a second time. So now here we were, him laying with both hands behind his head like he just won some sort of trophy, and me laying on his sweaty bare chest. Before we knew it the alarm went off, signaling that unless we want a personal visit from Granny herself we had better get up and ready for work. I sprang from the bed and skipped to the shower... the water was a perfect hot as it fell onto my female form, it felt so good I started to sing... "Wait, is that my voice?" It was much more feminine and much easier to reach the high notes with, I decided to try and sing my favorite tune and was surprised by how it sounded  
"You sound like an angel" said Sasuke as he snuck into the shower and grabbed me by my waist. He started kissing the back of my neck. I let out a moan and turned my head to meet his.  
While we were getting ready for work I couldn't stop staring at his perfect form... did I mention he's perfect?   
"Hey Hun, you should probably change back now" he stated between kisses to my neck "you wouldn't want to go to work like that, right? Tsunade would kill you, plus, i want to see your real form before i go to work"  
"Oh shoot, your right" I stood up in the middle of the floor, dropped the towel and released the jutsu...

"Um, Hun, there's no time for joking around, hurry up and change back already"  
"Huh?" I looked at my hands, they were still feminine, I still had the DD's and below that... there was nothing there... I tried again... and again... and again... "Sasuke! I can't change back, what's going on?!"  
"Hold on, what?"  
"I can't change back... I'm stuck like this!" we both just stared at each other  
"Okay, obviously something went wrong"  
"Ya think?!" I couldn't hold my frustrations "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"  
"CALM DOWN, ALRIGHT?! I'M TRYING TO THINK!" I stayed silent until I saw an idea pop into his head "we should go see Sakura, maybe she could have some medical answers."  
"But I can't go looking like this! I'm completely nude and have no female clothes of any kind!”  
"Just put on your jumpsuit"  
"Sasuke" I say while pinching the rim of my nose "how is it going to look having you walking around town with an unknown female? In your boyfriends clothes no less?" He was silent, I sighed.  
"I'll be right back" he said as he left the room... a few minutes later he came back "I called Sakura and asked her to come over for an emergency... I also asked her to bring an extra change of female clothes... she's on her way now."

A few minutes later we heard a knock at the door, Sasuke rose to answer it, I could hear him talking, I imagine explaining what's going on, but I can't make out his words, "WHAT?!" Yep, that's Sakura alright. Suddenly she comes running through the doorway to our room she stands and stares in amazement, I manage a slight wave and she sits her head in her left palm, "Naruto, what did you do?" She said shaking her head slightly with her eyes closed. I explained everything to her, leaving out some of the intimate details, as best as I could. "Okay Naruto, here's what we're going to do... first, I'm going to give you a physical, then you’re going to wear these" she pulls out the extra clothes "and we're going to Lady Tsunade. Understand?" She proceeds with the physical (which came back fine) and then I get dressed in my first dress ever, and we're on our way.


	3. "I Thought This Was Supposed To Be A Temporary Thing!"

"I see... and this was your first time having sex in this form?" Granny looked over every inch she could but still had no answers  
"Yeah, it was" I said with a blush, it was weird talking about my sex life with the Granny of all people… even if she IS the best medic in all the Ninja world (Sakura coming in close second)  
"Well... It shouldn't be permanent, at least I hope not... you don't seem to be in any pain or distress... I'm going to suggest taking the day off, go home and get some rest, Kakashi didn't have a job for you today anyway..."  
"Aside from that, you seem to be in perfect health for a young lady" leave it to Sakura to try and tear me down even more than I already am.

I've been in bed nearly all day when Sasuke finally comes home from his mission with the Black Ops. "Hey, what'd Tsunade say?" He asks as he walks over to my side of the bed and kisses my forehead  
"She told me to go home and rest... it shouldn't be permanent"

That's what she said, however... it's now three months later and here I'm still STUCK in this form. I've been going to Granny's every week for observations, and every week comes back with nothing... eventually everyone found out that the woman staying with me and Sasuke was... well... me. One good think that came from this, everyone been bringing covered dishes like I was sick and dying or something, mostly containing Ramen of course.  
I don't feel right with Sasuke anymore. I feel like I'm living a lie... yeah I want to be with him, but I want it to be ME with him, this... this was only supposed to be a one-time fling, something just for giggles, but now... now it's become my life.  
Now I'm laying with my back to Sasuke, held in his arms as he sleeps, he hasn't said anything against it yet, like it's the most normal thing in the world… I love him, I don't want him to be living a lie. It makes me sick to think that he's trying to convince himself it's still okay... it makes me sick to think I may never be with him like before again... it makes me sick to think that I may never have MY turn again... it makes me sick to... I sprang from the bed and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the sink before all of last night's dinner came hurling out. I ran some water to try and rinse it down, when suddenly more comes up and out.  
Sasuke came to my rescue and helped me to the toilet before more could come up. He tied my hair in a band to get it out of my face, ran the water in the sink to rinse away the evidence, and ran a cool-water, lavender Epsom-salted bubble bath to help me relax. I was still sitting at the toilet when he reached a hand around and felt my forehead "you have a slight fever, once you feel well enough, go ahead and take a bath. I'm going to call Tsunade and ask her to come here today"  
"No, you don't have to do that, I'll be fine"  
"It's either she comes, or I stay" he stated with crossed arms, as much as I love him, he has to go to work, especially since I haven't been able to go myself for three months now. Seeing as I wasn't going to object, he made his way to the wall phone in the living room and called Granny as I made my way into the just cold enough bath.

When I got out Sasuke was still getting dressed, he already had his pants on, but his shirt was still only on his arms, about to go over his head. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso, he took the shirt off and hugged me back, then he lead me back to the bed, tucked me in and kissed me with such passion my heart was going to explode "I'm going to leave the door unlocked, okay? Tsunade should be here soon to-" just the there was a knock on the door "well that was fast" Sasuke got up from my side and grabbed his shirt, putting it on as he walked... a few minutes later he came bake with old Granny medic herself  
"So I hear there's a new development?" She asked as Sasuke brought in a chair for her to sit beside my bed  
"Yeah, I threw up, and Sasuke said I had a light fever"  
"Che, threw up is an understatement. I'm pretty sure he lost every bit of food he'd eaten at all yesterday. I haven't tried to feed him since, but I did run him a cooled bubble bathe with those bath-salts you recommended" my cheeks reddened in embarrassment as I looked up at Sasuke as he strode towards me, then he leaned over and kissed me "I'm gonna head out now... training with ANBU, but I'll be back as soon as I'm done. I promise... I love you." He whispered as his forehead rested on mine, his eyes closed  
"I love you too" I whispered back. We shared one more kiss before he left for the day.


	4. "I'm... WHAT?!"

"Now, let's see what's going on here, shall we?" Granny went through the usual check-up "any pain anywhere?"  
"Nope" I answered solemnly. Physical done, now comes my favorite part... the Chakra test. I roll my eyes as she starts with both breasts, using the Chakra to check inside the overdone watermelons... I really should have thought those through... from there she checks the rest of my chest and then begins checking lower... suddenly she stops right below my stomach, her eyes grow wide, she looks at me, then at the spot, then me, then the spot, he jaw dropped the entire time. Suddenly she stops her Chakra flow and takes her hand away, now I'm getting scared... could it be old nine tails? Is there something else wrong? She grabs her bag and reaches around inside until she finds what she's looking for  
"Naruto, I need you to pee in this for me" she states as she hands me the sterile cup  
"How am I going to do that? I don't have a "friend" to aim with"   
"You hold it under where you pee and catch what you can... all women have to do it"  
"But I'm not a woman, I'm a man!"  
"Not at this moment you're not. Now please, the cup" she points with a will to kill to the bathroom...  
Have you ever tried to pee in a cup? Let me tell you, it's not pretty. The first issue was sitting back far enough to be able to fit my hand and the cup under me, the second... I missed… first the cup was too far away, then it splashed onto my hand, and finally I was able to get some actually into the cup... not a lot, but enough. After I washed my hands... thoroughly... I brought the pee-cup back to old Granny and got back into bed. Granny put a lid on it, ensued it with Chakra and gave it a swirl... it turned green. "Well... I never saw this one coming"  
"What?" I asked  
"The urine turned green... I can't believe this is actually happening"  
"What is it?" I asked again, am I going to die?!  
"Naruto, this is a women's test... only women can use it and pass it, and oddly enough, YOU passed it" I didn’t like where this was going… I gulped  
"Wh-what kind of test is it exactly?"  
"It's a maternity test... Naruto Uzumaki... you're pregnant."

My heart stopped "what? No, that's impossible! How?!"  
"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"  
"That is NOT what I meant and YOU KNOW IT!" Granny sighed  
"Apparently that Sexy-Jutzu changes more than just your outer self... it looks like it changed your entire anatomy as a whole..." … perhaps I took that research a little too far "you know, thinking about it now, maybe we should have been checking on you before whenever you used that jutsu"  
"B-but... I'm a guy!!! I can't give birth... how is that even possible?!... This has never happened before..."  
"It's never happened before, because you've never had sex in this form before Naruto. It's only natural for a woman to become pregnant after having unprotected sex."  
"How was I supposed to know we needed protection?! We're guys! We were both each other's first and only... we've never needed that before!"  
"Still, what's done is done. My guess is that your body realized your little bundle and decided to stay in this form for its sake... a baby cannot grow in a man's body." She stated firmly. I dropped my head into my hands in despair  
"WhatamIgoingtodo?"  
"For starters, you'll need to tell Sasuke, and continue your regular visits to check up on you and the baby... I'm willing to bet that once that baby is born, which should be within the next six months, you'll be able to change back no problem. Until then though, you'll just have to get use to being a woman... you are no longer on bedrest, however you also will not be going on any missions during this pregnancy, understood? I'm also going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins that you MUST take according to the instructions, got it?"  
"Yeah" I was in shock... me... PREGNANT?! HOW does this happen? What will Sasuke say? How will I tell everyone? I'm stuck like this for six more MONTHS?!   
"Well, I'm going to take my leave, you are free to roam around all you like, just don't do anything stupid and hurt the baby, oh and as for you getting sick... it's called Morning Sickness. Get use to it, you'll be seeing it a lot... just drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. Oh... and congratulations." She called with a wicked smirk as she left the room.


	5. "Hey Sasuke... We're Gonna Be Dads"

I got up and started on some household chores... me? Cleaning? I must be stressed... as I was working on the stove, Sasuke came in, snuck up behind me and grabbed me around my waist "I'm glad to see you're feeling better" he said with a kiss on my cheek, I took his hand and lead him to the couch without a word. We both sat down, he looked worried as I avoided his eyes... I didn't know what to say "Naruto, is something wrong?" I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye  
"Sasuke... Tsunade found something today that we believe is the cause of everything, and apparently, I may be stuck as a woman for the next six months..."  
"Wait, what? What did she find? Is it life threatening? A-a tumor? What?"  
I took his hand and placed it over my abdomen "it's a baby"  
Sasuke's eyes went wide "what?"  
"I know… this whole thing is stupid, crazy even!" I stood and began to pace "I mean, I'm a guy! I shouldn't even be able to produce eggs, let alone get pregnant after one time!"  
"Actually Hun, it was three time if you remember" he replied, rubbing the back of his head  
"I don't care!... and it was twice thank you, the shower was from behind" I stated with a smirk which then became a frown, followed by tears "What am I going to do?"  
"Hey, hey" he began as he got up to hold me "it'll be alright. And you're not alone, I promise to be there the whole time, I love you, whether male or female, I love you Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it."  
"This is all my fault" Sasuke looked shocked  
"What? Why would you say that?"  
"Because I was so STUPID enough to become SO OBSESSED with perfecting that STUPID JUTSU... to perfect actually BECOMING A WOMAN, that I'd actually gone and CHANGED my INSIDES TOO!" I panicked as I started pulling at my long hair "And now I'm PREGNANT! And I'm stuck like this until the baby's born, and I have to watch what I eat! And apparently Morning Sickness is just the TIP of the ICE BURG! And I'm gonna get FAT! And... holy crap... THERE'S A TINY PERSON INSIDE OF ME!!!" I was starting to hyperventilate. Sasuke quickly cupped my face in his large hands and began rubbing slow circles on my cheeks with his thumbs to help calm me down  
"Hey now... it's okay. I'm here. I'm with you. I'm not going anywhere, aright? You can do this... WE can do this. Together. Alright? It's just... wow, a baby"  
"You're not mad at me?" he shook his head  
"Of course not. Naruto, you've just told me that I'm gonna have a child... MY child, with the man I love... how can I NOT be happy?"  
"But... I'm a girl now..."  
"It doesn't matter. Naruto... I almost lost you once before, even if that other you WAS from a different world... I still almost lost you... I don't care how many worlds I'd have to travel... I will always find you... I will always earn your love... because I will always love you, Naruto Uzamaki, and nothing... not how you look, not how you dress, not your weight, not how you act can ever change that" with that, he kissed me, long and soft. I sighed into his lips  
"How are we going to tell our friends?"  
Oh... uh... yeah you’re on your own"  
"Sasuke!"  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding… we'll do it together, just like when we told them we were together... alright?"  
"Alright"

Well... remember how shocked everyone was when we came out? Multiple that by a thousand, except this time, Sasuke was the one being chased around by Sakura and surgical scissors, with her shouting about how she was going to fix him like the dog in rut he is... I had to laugh, I love him, but it was just too funny a scene.

It's not long before I'm invited to the moms club. Surprisingly, all of the moms there seem to take me being pregnant very well. There I enjoy chit-chat between women, as well as advice from current mothers... I learn all about lullabies, proper crib and playpen care, what foods to try and what to avoid... Hinata brought me some ginger snap cookies that she, Leif and little Mireta made to help ease the morning sickness... surprisingly, they work! Ino has taken to packing up all the baby clothes little Chona has grown out of already (wow... these kids sure do grow up fast) as well as all the boy clothes she got during her own pregnancy but never got to use since they had a girl. And Sakura has been helping me and Sasuke with preparing how to be parents all our own  
"I know you guys look out for your nieces and nephew like pros, but... it's different when it's your own kid... when your babysitting, you can give them back at the end of the day. But when they're you own... there are gonna be long sleepless nights, coffee as a drug days, tears, sweat, laughter, and frustrations... just remember... you can do this. Both of you. You've got this, alright? Now, as for the now, before the baby comes... Naruto, I think you should join a lamas class. Sasuke, you too. Naruto's going to need you like never before during this whole thing... it's a couples class, so you should fit in pretty well... after all... we gotta get Naruto's body ready to deliver a baby... there's technically only six months left until he becomes a mother" ...

I gotta say, it's weird considering myself a mother, but I guess that's what I am for the moment... I'll be a daddy once he or she is born though... I will never take being a man for granted again.

The morning sickness is still recurring, and the worst part... I can't even stand the smell of ramen... RAMEN... my soul food... kid, you better not make this a permanent thing, you hear me?!


	6. "A Lot's Gonna Change"

I'm four months along now and my stomach is starting to show... literally. I can't fit into a single thing I own, not even my GUY clothes… it's ridiculous. Sasuke still seems okay with this all, however, it seems we may be needing to move soon since my one bedroom apartment seems to only be getting smaller by the second... luckily, there's an entire part of the village uninhabited by anyone other than Itachi and Sakura's family.

We're packing up now and for some reason Sasuke seems a bit more frazzled then before... he won't let me lift a single thing, demanding that I should just rest and let him take care of everything... at first it was sweet... but now... it's just annoying, what does he expect me to do, just sit around and knit?! It's been two weeks since he let me touch a single box... I'm going to have to remind him that I'm a man once this kid is born.

Five months in... I'm actually starting to appreciate Sasuke taking over everything... my back is killing me, and my feet are swollen. Since the move things have been a lot easier, I don't have to worry about a thousand steps and Sakura's right next door if I need her. Speaking of Sakura, she gave us this book on what to expect when you’re pregnant. Through it we figured out that the baby could probably hear us now. Ever since then, Sasuke has taken to lying on his belly and rubbing my stomach while he talks to the baby. He really is the sweetest.  
"Hey there little fireball, this is your Papa Sasuke, did you have a good day today? Papa got to beat up a bunch of bad guys to keep you and daddy safe, then I went and picked some pretty flowers for daddy from a pretty field far away." He said, handing the flowers to me... have I told you how much I love him? "Maybe after you’re born we could go and visit the pretty field and have a picnic, would you like that?" Just then we felt a kick... their first kick… we started at each other in amazement... this was really happening, I'm really going to have a baby, and we only have four months to go...

Six months in... I feel like I swallowed a watermelon... I'm so big Sasuke can't even wrap around my waist anymore, but he makes it up to me at night, I prefer being little spoon anyway... I woke up with a sudden urge of a craving... "Sasuke"  
"Hmm..."  
"I'm hungry, would you get me something to eat?"  
"Hmm?... it's three in the morning..."  
"Please?" I add in puppy eyes to ice the cake "the baby's hungry"  
"Alright" he chuckles as he gets up "what would you like?"  
"Hmm... ice cream... and mustard"  
"Mustard?" He looks at me with fully awake confusion  
"Mustard" I repeat "oo, and ravioli" Sasuke just stares and blinks at me  
“Alright… I'll be right back" Fifteen minutes later he came back with a tray of all I asked for, complete with a rose in a vase and a cup of tea. "We were out of mustard so I had to borrow from Itachi... thankfully he was understanding... said he had to actually go to the store when Sakura was pregnant" Sasuke looked concerned as he watched me mix the hot ravioli with the frozen banana-nut ice cream and mustard, I took a bite and let out a delighted moan as I felt instant bliss "you are so weird" he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

Seven months in... Can I get any bigger?! I mean, I still have two months to go and already I'm bigger than Sakura was with any of her kids! Actually... I'm bigger than any of our friends were... is this normal to be this big? Does it have to do with me being a guy or something? Will I be able to lose all this weight after I give birth.... oh crap.... birth... how exactly am I going to do this?... I'm still a jinjuriki, and the birthing process is known to weaken the seals of tailed beasts... Granny did say something about this other form of birthing, I think she called it a C-section... where they'd cut open my stomach and just take out the baby... Granny assured me that if that was my choice, then that she would make sure I didn't even have a scar after it was over... but... it sounds scary... I don't know what to do... Sasuke's on a mission, Sakura's at the hospital, Itachi's with Sasuke, Sadi and the twins are at Gaara and Lee's playing with Loanna, Granny had a major surgery today... I have no one to talk to... and I'm bored out of my MIND!... I was really, honestly trying to avoid this, I didn't want to have to stand before him in this form, but, we have to talk... I let my subconscious take control


	7. "FOXES CAN HAVE HOW MANY!?"

"Well, well, you finally showed... took you long enough"  
I looked down at my hands, they were so masculine I then checked the rest of my body... male... I'm MALE! My hands, my feet... sweet Hokage it's back!... hey, I can see my feet!!!  
"Would you stop rubbing all over yourself in front of me?! Yeah, you’re a guy, but this is also your subconscious, your inner self... I've been waiting for you to show you know"  
"Ehehe, sorry Kuruma, anyway... so... you know what's going on?" I asked rubbing the back of my short-haired head  
"Oh yes. I know… you used MY Chakra to create your own fantasy play form and in turn, let yourself become pregnant, leaving me with these little brats to make sure they grow up healthy"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I've been watching over them the entire time, in fact, if you would have just asked me when you were on bedrest, I could have told you EXACTLY what was wrong... but NOOOOO, YOU just HAD to IGNORE me and go to the old little age-shifter-gambler of a nurse... instead I've had to keep an eye on those little brats and make sure they didn't kill each other" he looks series   
"If I'd have known I'd be my former self, I'd have come the very day... wait, what do you mean, 'they'?"  
He scoffed "surely you must have realized by now, your carrying more than one."  
"WHAT?!"  
"*sigh* Naruto, you not helping yourself seem any brighter, in fact, I'm hoping they have the Uchiha's brain just to be sure they don't turn into dimwits like you"  
"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DIMWIT?!" I ask with my pointed finger, Kuruma laughs  
"Calm down kid, I was just joking, you'll wake the kits." He looked out into the distance protectively. I followed his gaze but only saw a void open space.  
"So... can you tell me how many at least?" he thought for a minute  
"Heh, I think I'd rather leave that for a surprise" his grin was pure evil  
"Oh common!"  
"I will tell you this… foxes are known to have up to ten pups at a time, and me being in you, technically, you are part fox... you may want to buy another crib.” I couldn’t believe my ears… HOW MANY KIDS AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING?! “Another thing, be nice to the little one, I've taken quite a fancy to that one"  
"Huh?"  
"You'll see when they're born" I paused to think for a moment  
"Wait a minute... Granny's been checking up on me nearly every week... How Come She Didn't Tell Me I Am Having MORE THAN ONE?!" I swear, I want to wipe that smirk clean off his face!  
"That's because, like I said... it's gonna be a surprise"  
"Meaning?"  
"I won't let her see them. I won't let her check on them. She, nor you, nor ANYONE get to see how many, nor what sex these kits are until the day they are born."  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
"I can and I will. Serves you right for using MY Chakra for your little activities without MY permission. Or better yet, serves you right for coming up with such a dangerous Jutsu in the first place"  
"IT'S MY BODY! I CAN DO WITH IT WHATEVER I DAMN-WELL PLEASE WITH IT! AND I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION!" the fox frowned  
"Let me make one thing clear to you boy. For one, you are NOT the only one living in this body, nor have you EVER been aside from the first hour after you were born. Second, even if they're temporary, these little roommates are still living here too. You will NOT harm them in ANY way. You will protect them with your life... this includes eating right, sleeping well, exercising, and doing absolutely everything the Pink haired one says. You and I are not the only ones living here anymore... this body is their home until they're born. You made your bed, now you have to sleep in it." 

I came back into my very large female form. I look down but was disappointed to find that I couldn't even see my feet... defeated I rose and went to call Granny to inform her what was going on... apparently, Kuruma's the one keeping me in this form "you brought this on yourself kid, it's only natural I make sure you see it through" he had said before I left... that sneaky devil fox... 

I was in the process of making dinner when Sasuke came home, snuck up behind me, wrapped his arms around the most he could and started kissing my neck. I giggled as I felt his shift from my neck to my shoulder to my arm, to my hand to my fingers. Our hands interlocked as I turned around and embraced him as much as I could with my big belly in the way, suddenly we felt a kick. Sasuke tore our lips apart and bent down to my belly and kissed it softly while rubbing it slowly... I couldn't help but smile "hi baby, it's Papa Sasuke,..." he continued this until we realized dinner was burning. He quickly jumped up to turn off the smoke detector while I ran to take the roast out of the oven "*sigh* sorry Hun... pizza?"  
"Yeah". 

While we ate I told him about my chat with Kuruma "whoa, what? We're having more than one?" He looks genuinely shocked  
"Apparently… Kuruma said that since he's part of me, that I'm part fox, and they have been known to have up to ... let’s just say, he won’t tell me how many there are… and old nine tails says he won't let me change back until they're born... something about being dangerous for the babies..."  
"... Kuruma... as in the fox who tried to kill YOU as a baby, is trying to PROTECT ours?" I can't blame him for being skeptical about it all... he was right, he did try to kill me before, but since we've become friends, he's changed  
"I know it sounds weird but it's true... he says he's even taken a liking to the smallest one..." I explained while gently rubbing my oversized stomach. Sasuke snakes his way onto the bed behind me and rests his head on my shoulder as he places his hand on mine to rub the babies. He sighed  
"We'll have to get another crib"  
"That’s what Kurama said too"


	8. "Sasuke, Calm Down. Just Take Me To The Hospital"

Seven and a half months in... I suddenly wake up to feeling a pop, and then the bed got really wet "Sasuke..." I push him to try to wake him "Sasuke!"   
"Mmm... what is it? What would you like this time?" He asked half asleep.  
"Sasuke wake up... I think my water just broke"  
"What?!" His eyes shot open and he sprang from the bed "are you sure?" I pulled the blanket away, showing the large puddle soaking into the mattress. "Holy shit! Okay, what do we do?! Is something wrong?! It’s too early! Why is your water breaking NOW?! I thought you weren't due for two more months!”  
"I am" I stated as I got up to hold his shaking form... I've never seen him so nervous before... I took the back of his head in my left hand and pulled him in for a kiss "Sasuke, calm down, look, I'm not in any pain right now, I'm fine. Don't you remember? We read it together, women carrying more than one child sometimes deliver before the nine month mark... let's just get some things and head to the hospital, okay?"  
"O-okay" he's still shaking like a leaf. We hurried and gathered some things we got from the baby shower Hinata threw for me last week, including blankets, a few outfits, diapers and a diaper backpack. "Okay, we have everything, good let's go" he rushed out the door, leaving me standing in the middle of the living room...  
"Umm... Sasuke?!"  
"Right, right" he said as he came back in and swept me up into his arms. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as we jump from rooftop to rooftop to get to the hospital…

We quickly got checked in, and before I knew it I was in a room... poor Sasuke, he's just sitting in the chair beside my bed, chin in his hands, bouncing his legs up and down like he's deep in thought. I reach over and touch his arm with a smile, he stops, takes my hand and kisses it as he stands to crouch down beside my bed. "Can you believe it? We're going to be parents" I ask as I rub my belly  
"Believe it" he replied with a smirk. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain, like a knife trying to cut out of my abdomen, I squeezed Sasuke's hand as I screamed, then suddenly it was gone. Just as I was catching my breath old Granny Tsunade came walking through the door.  
"So Naruto, how are we feeling?" She asked, her eyes looking over at Sasuke rubbing his hand, she raised an eyebrow   
"Okay I guess... I think I just had my first contraction though" she walked over, and checked to see how far dilated I was...  
"Hmm, it may have been a contraction, but you still have a ways to go" she said while removing her gloves "I'm going to go make a call, I'll be back in a bit to check up on you"  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sasuke asked, worry all over his face... man I love him  
"He'll be fine Sasuke, he's just having some minor contractions"  
"That was minor?!" His eyes were as big as saucers, although I'm sure mine were too  
"Yes, and they're only going to get worst the closer together they get... Sasuke, don't worry. Just be there for Naruto" Sasuke looked over to me, looking right into my eyes,   
"I will, I will not leave his side, I will stay strong... for him" my eyes began to tear up and he gently wiped away a stray tear before he gently kissed my lips "I promise".

Five hours... it's been five hours since we arrived and still no kid... nurses have been dropping in and out all morning and somewhere in there I fell asleep. I woke up to a kick in my stomach... "hey now, it's alright, you'll be out soon enough" I look over to my left... he's fast asleep, supporting his head with his left hand while holding mine with the right... he is so stunning, especially when he's sleeping, the way his hair falls in his face, the way his mouth slightly parts for his breathing, it's more than my heart can take. Suddenly I feel another contraction come on... I try not to yell, but it's becoming more and more impossible the closer together they get, I let out a little yelp when suddenly I realized that Sasuke was still holding my hand. He looked me in the eye and gripped my hand a little harder to help stable me. Just as the pain was passed, Sakura came in  
"So how are you doing?" She asked   
"Pretty good I think, contractions are about five minutes apart now I think" she walked over and checked my dilation "You getting pretty close, I'd say give or take an hour and should be ready to push"   
I smiled and looked into Sasuke's eyes, and that's when I noticed my female form again, and a thought occurred to me...  
"Sasuke, after the baby is born, I-I-I want time change back... will you be okay with me being a guy again?" Sasuke looked at me like I’d just asked the stupidest question in the world  
"Naruto Uzumaki, you have always been a guy, you never were truly a girl, you just looked like one for a while… however, whichever form you take, whether boy or girl, I will still love you and always be there for you, although if I'm being honest... I kinda miss your old form a bit" he blushed at that last part, I smiled  
"I miss it too".

"Alright Naruto, you ready?" Sakura asked me as I was being rolled to another room  
"Believe it" I replied.


	9. "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"GGHAAAA!!!!"  
"Alright Naruto, take a break... ready? PUSH!"  
I swear I've been pushing for forever, "...gn...GHHHAAA!!!"  
"Alright Naruto, breath..."  
The pain is so intense, it like I'm pooping a bowling ball... but from the front side... I look over at Sasuke as he holds my hand, he looks calm, even as I squeeze his hand with all my might... I can't take it anymore... "Sasuke... I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!"  
"You’re doing great babe, just keep it up" he leans over and kisses my sweaty forehead  
"I HATE YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE YOU!"  
"That's just the pain talking Sasuke, don't let it get to you you"  
"I'M CUTTING IT OFF, YOU HEAR ME?! I'M CUTTING IT OFF! LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING A WOMAN!" everyone in the room just stared at me like I was a talking monkey or something  
"Like I said... it's just the pain talking... I hope" Sasuke gulped at Sakura's comment, but I wasn't paying attention  
"Okay Naruto, I need you to push again. Ready? PUSH!" I push with all my might  
"it hurts... IT HURTS!!!" I scream as tears start pouring down my face "WHY SASUKE?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!"  
"I do Naruto. You're doing great, I promise."  
"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?!" he shook his head  
"I'm not. I'm trembling on the inside. But you need me to be your strength, so by golly I will... I love you Naruto" he leaned down and kissed me on the lips  
"Alright Naruto, the baby's almost here, just give me one great big push... you ready? PUSH!" I follow Sakura's instructions to a tee... I push with all of my might and suddenly, I hear a small cry  
"It's a boy!" Sakura announces as she hands the baby over to another nurses to clean him up. A boy? I have a son...   
just then another contraction hits... hard. Sakura ruse back over "oh wow, he's already crowning... okay Naruto, you ready? PUSH!" I pushed on and off for over an hour, I was getting extremely exhausted, finally I gave one more big push and heard another cry... "Another boy!" Sakura called out as she rose to hand over the second child to the second nurse to clean him up "twin boys, congratulations" twins... I had twin boys... and they were mine... and the man I love's... I fell back into the bed, exhausted, but smiling none the less... for the past hour and a half I've been pushing, and now here were my two perfect little boys... Sasuke leaned over and kissed my lips with gratitude...  
"Congratulations daddy Naruto" he said as he rested his forehead on mine  
"Congratulations papa Sasuke I replied as I tried to catch my breath. Just then another contraction hit, and I screamed at the top of my lungs,   
Sakura ran back over "ANOTHER ONE?!" 

One hour... two hours passed with nothing to show... I was so exhausted, my strength was gone, it was getting hard to keep my eyes open  
"Naruto? NARUTO! WAKE UP, you have to wake up, you have to keep pushing!" Sakura ordered  
I burst into tears   
"I can't, I can't, I don't have any more strength..." I had never been this exhausted in my life, all I wanted to do was sleep, but all I COULD do was cry, Sasuke never left my side, he tried to encourage me, but it wasn't helping, everything was starting to sound bubbled, my vision was going dark...

"Naruto!" my eyes shot open and I was standing in front of Kuruma   
"Naruto, what are you doing?! This baby has to come out!"  
"Kuruma, I can't, I want to but I can't"  
"Naruto, if you don't, then both you and the baby will die!"  
"I have no strength"  
"THEN I'LL GIVE YOU MINE!" He shouted as he slammed his paws on the floor and with that my subconscious became enveloped in an orange Chakra, I gasped for air as I opened my eyes, Sasuke was right in my face  
"-ruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke stated, I gave a weak smile "I almost thought we lost you" it was then I noticed the orange Chakra surrounding my whole being, suddenly I had the strength of ten men and felt I could come back  
"Okay Naruto, I know you're tired, but I'm going to need you to push again..." began Sakura. I nodded "ready? PUSH!" And with that I pushed the hardest I ever had as I screamed at the top of my lungs... just then we heard a *plop* and Sakura just stared in amazement at the little bundle that, quite literally, just shot into her arms "ehe, it's a little girl!" She stated quite proudly,   
"Ehe, a little girl, eh?" The extra Chakra was dissipating and slowly I started to drift off to sleep as I watched Sakura hold my little girl,   
however, Sakura's smile suddenly faded, her brow furrowed, and she placed her ear to the infants mouth... the last thing I remember is seeing Sakura rush the baby out and Sasuke yelling my name over and over before I fell completely unconscious.


	10. "Let's Call Them Mino, Fugo, and Kura"

When I woke up, I was in a different hospital room... I looked to my right and saw Sasuke sitting by my bed side again, looking as worried as ever, I looked over with tired eyes and smiled at him "hey"  
"Naruto" he sprung from his chair and nearly pounced on me to reach my lips, we stayed that way until we both needed air, then he slightly pulled away and rested his forehead on mine "I'm so glad you're awake... I thought we lost you for a moment... you've been asleep for three days" I tilted my head and gave his lips a quick peck  
"well, I'm awake now, although I am a little hungry... got any ramen?" Sasuke laughed as he picked up the phone and called the nurse line to suggest the meal. I went to rub my belly and came to find that it was flat... as a board... my hips were wider too... my eyes went wide, I felt my chest, there was nothing there, and my hands and legs were masculine, my hair was short, "wait, does that mean..." I peeked under the blanket to verify my suspicion "Sasuke" I called, he looked up at me, I stared him straight in the eye "I'm a guy again!"  
Sasuke just smiled and turned back to the phone "better make that two orders of ramen".

Shizune and Granny both came in pushing little carts, curious I sat up to see my two sons, perfectly happy and healthy... wow, they look just like Sasuke, each with a full head of black hair, there's no doubt that he's their dad. It was then I noticed that there was only two, I began to worry "where's my daughter?"  
"She's right here" Sakura announced as she made her way into the room. "She gave us a little scare there for a moment, but once we cleared her airway, she came through screaming" She handed me a little bundle in blankets, I moved back a bit to see her... my heart melted... she was perfect, a full head of blonde hair just like mine, and dark dreamy eyes just like Sasuke's... I was dumbfounded  
"Hey there little one, it's daddy Naruto, boy, you sure put me through something, didn't you? But it was worth it, every single moment, I love you little Kura"  
"Kura?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow  
"Kura. After Kuruma. I figured… he made me stay a woman so I could give birth, he watched over them in the womb, and he gave me the added strength to push our little girl out... plus, I'm think she was the one he was saying he took a liking to..."  
"Kura... it's beautiful" he leaned over my shoulder and gave me a kiss.

The next day we were all packed up and ready to go home with our three little bundles of joy... Sasuke carried Mino and Fugo... both spitting images of their father... and each other, the only difference is while Mino got Sasuke's dark engaging eyes, Fugo got my deep sea blue eyes... and I carried Kura and the diaper bag. Once we got home we settled the kids into their new room, having only two cribs, we had Mino and Fugo share one while Kura got one of her own... "just till we get another crib, then they can each have their own beds" Sasuke insisted  
"Actually, I think they're fine like this, I mean, they're both boys, and I imagine that if you try to separate them, they may throw a fit and wake their little sister " I whispered back.

We left the triplets sleeping soundly. I had gone to the bathroom and was enjoying the fact that I was a man again... it was then that I realized that I could now do something I'd been wanting to do for nearly a year... I snuck up behind Sasuke and wrapped my arms around him, holding his arms into place as I pressed my body up against his... "you know, now that I'm a man, there's something that I've really been wanting to do for a loooong time now" I whispered in his ear before nibbling on it  
"Hehe, you have no idea how much I've missed that" then he broke free, turned around and gave me a most passionate and fiery kiss before breaking it and pulling me to our bedroom.

Later we made a promise together, that if I ever used Sexy-No-Jutsu again that I would change back before we got too passionate... unless we wanted another one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thus ends part two of The Backwards Leaf.
> 
> However, I have this plan for the next one, where a certain little girl happens to become a Ninja herself, only to find herself... in another world?! The Cannon world to be exact. What will happen when the girl born to two men finds out that in this world, not only are her fathers married to her aunts, but they have their own kids together?! And to make matters worst... apparently her crush is supposedly... HER BROTHER?!
> 
> Let me know if you guys think this sounds interesting enough... truth be told, I've had this idea in my head since I first heard of Boruto... I just wanted to post the first two stories first so as to explain how things got to this point.  
> ;)  
> I'll see if I can find time to write it.  
> <3


	11. EPILOUGUE: "Hinata... What Do I Do?"

*Knockknockknockknockknock*

“Naruto?”  
“Hinata, you’ve gotta help me! I don’t know what to do! She won’t eat, she won’t sleep, she has this rash on her stomach, any poop she's had is hard as ROCK, but that was thirteen hours ago… She won’t stop screaming which means the other two now won’t stop screaming… I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! Sakura-chan and Granny are BOTH out of town, Sasuke and Itachi are on a covert mission … You were the FIRST person I could think of…. Please Hinata… help my baby girl!!!” Hinata stood in the doorway, staring at me, taking in my rushed plea, before she blinked and quickly took the two baby car seats (my little boys) from my arms and directed me to follow her into the house.   
“Wait here a moment, okay? … NEji?!” Finally I took my little girl out of the baby carrier and cradled her in my arms, trying to shush her the best I can as I fell back into the waiting couch behind me. It wasn’t working… NOTHING I tried was working and it absolutely TERRIFIED me… I looked down to my boys, Hinata had sat them both down beside the couch before she rushed off to find Neji… they’d both finally stopped screaming, but while Fugo was busy looking around their new surroundings (… I could swear he was casing the place out), Mino was just staring at me and Kura, a small serious frown on his face… what?   
“I-it’s okay boys… D-Daddy’s got it… A-Aunt Hinata’s gonna help sissy to feel better” both boys turned to look at me, or rather… their sister, wait… was that… CONCERN on their faces??? Is that even possible at only TEN DAYS OLD?! Finally Hinata came back, with Neji trailing close behind her.  
“Neji, would you mind taking the boys to our daughter’s room? They seem to be content, so they should fall soon a sleep” Hinata asked as she joined me on the couch. Neji picked up both carriers, but the moment the boys couldn’t see us anymore, they both started screaming. Neji froze. Both mine and Hinata’s eyes were wide. Slowly, Neji turned back around, and the moment the boys saw us… they stopped. Neji stared down at the two boys, before carefully sitting their carriers back down on the floor  
“Wait here… I’ve got an idea” Hinata and I still stared at the boys who were staring back at us, expecting looks on their little faces, as little Kura still screaming her little head off  
“Naruto,” Hinata began “H-how old sis you say they were?”  
“… what time is it?”  
“Three in the morning”  
“Ten days” she blinked… then she blinked again  
“Days?” I nodded. At that moment Neji came back, carrying two baby swings, one in each arm  
“We tried telling my mother that we already had one from Leif and that it would work fine, but she insisted that Mireta was a girl, thus, she should have her own, pink swing…” he explained as he set up both swing to face us. Then he took each boy and put them in the jutsu-powered swings before taking the now empty car seats and placing them on the table. Both boys were quiet as the slowly rocked back and forth.  
“Neji… you’re a life saver” I breathed out, as everyone’s attention turned back to the wimpering little girl in my arms… Oh little Kura  
“Naruto… why don’t you hand her over to me while you go wash up… you look like you’re about to just burst into tears any second now” Hinata offered. Reluctantly, I handed my baby girl over to her and let Neji direct me towards the bathroom “Byakugan!”

“GHAH!” I shouted as I looked at myself in the mirror… yup… defiantly a mess. I sighed as I ran the cold water to wash away the redness of my eyes, as well as the dark bags under them. Then I wet my hands and tried to do… well… ANYTHING with the wild mop on my head… you could defiantly tell I’ve been up for hours on end. I sighed as I leaned over the bathroom sink, letting the water drip from my face as I worked to get myself together… okay… okay, I’m good now. I quickly grabbed a towel and blotted my face dry with it before making my way back out to check on my little girl “You know… you could have told me I looked like the Lochness Monster” I stated as I made my way back to the couch… at least the boys were finally asleep… good. Kura, however, was still pouting, but she wasn’t screaming, so… that’s a plus “How is she?”  
“She was extremely constipated, to the point where it was backing up into her intestates”  
“What?” Hinata nodded as her gentle glowing green hand passed over Kura’s little belly  
“I used my chakra to break it down so that it would easily pass… she’s on her third diaper now” I stared in amazement as tears began to fill my eyes  
“S-so… she’s okay?” Hinata nodded  
“Yes Naruto. Little Kura is going to be just fine” I collapsed into my seat in pure, utter exhaustion  
“Thank God… I was so scared” just then Kura began to wimper, gradually getting louder as Hinata finished changing her third diaper  
“What’s wrong with her?! Why is she crying?! Is she still sick?!” I panicked. Hinata laid a gentle hand on my shoulder  
“Naruto… she’s just hungry. She just completely filled three diapers, meaning that there is now nothing left in her little tummy… she just wants to eat” I grinned, long and wide… my little girl wants to eat! She hadn’t eaten since breakfast the day before, and even then, it was a lot less than normal. I sprang to my feet and dashed to the kitchen, diaper bag in hand as I made her a bottle.   
“Here we are… nice and warm, just how she likes it” I stated as I was coming back. Hinata blinked at me for a moment  
“Naruto… are you using formula to feed them?”  
“Eh? Well, yeah. I’m a guy Hinata, and so is Sasuke-”  
“Which brand?” I blinked at her before pulling the canister out for her to see… she shook her head “Of course… it all make sense now”  
“What does?” I asked  
“I should have realized right away, it was the same with Leif… Naruto… Kura’s allergic to the formula”  
“WHAT?!” my wide eyes shot from her to the canister as she handed it back to me “ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I’VE BEEN POISONING MY KIDS?!” Hinata shook her head  
“Of course not. This exact thing happened with Leif when he was little… their little bodies just don’t agree with all the processed ingredients in the formula” she smiled at me  
“But then… what do I do?”  
“Have you tried breast feeding?” I blinked at her  
“Huh?”  
“For Leif, we had wanted to start him off on formula with hopes that I’d be able to go back to work… but when he stopped eating, kept screaming, and took more than two days to poop, we took him to see Tsunade. She then diagnosed him, showed me how to both check and clear his little system so I could do it the next time, and then ordered me to burn all the formula I had because I would, from then on, be breast feeding.” Hinata smiled softly  
“B-but I don’t have… what am I supposed to do?” my head dropped into my waiting hands of despair “Can you do it?”  
“Naruto-”   
“I mean… I’m a GUY Hinata, am I gonna have to hire a woman’s help JUST so my little girl can eat?!” my hands fisted against my face…. What could I do? My baby is sick, and hungry, but it’s not like I could just go and hire some random woman… she would have had to have recently had a child of her own, and all our friends’ kids are already at LEAST a year old… and I am NOT about to go and hire some… some STRANGER from off the streets!!! I- Hinata places a gentle hand on my shoulder  
“Naruto… breath… in… out… one… two… there you go” Man… I hadn’t even realized I was hyperventilating until that moment. Once I was calmed down, she continued “Okay. Are you okay now?” I nodded “Good… I’m pretty sure Sasuke would kill me if anything happened to you” she teased. I snorted “Now. Listen to me… I have an idea. You may not like it, but if it works, then you won’t have to rely on anyone else, let alone strangers from off the street” she smirked  
“I said all that out loud, didn’t I?”  
“Yes… you did. Naruto… I want to turn into a woman” I stared at her in shock  
“Wha?”  
“Didn’t you notice that your chest had grown while you were pregnant?”  
“I-uh…” wow… this is embarrassing. She shook her head  
“Use the jutsu Naruto” I sighed, but did as she said. Now back in my female form, she handed Kura back to me. “Go ahead and take off your shirt. Try to get her to latch on… I’m gonna let Neji know what’s going on and get you a blanket, alright?” and with that, she left the room.

Man, I have no idea what I’m doing… I did as Hinata said and removed my shirt, then I cradled my little girl to my now womanly chest… is this actually going to work? Kura’s little hands explored over my skin as if she were searching for something, then she latched on and began drinking… I stared down at my little girl… she grabbed at my skin as if she were desperate for more, which, according to what Hinata was saying earlier… she just might be. It’s weird, you know? I’ve never felt anything like this before, it’s almost as if… I shook my head as I smiled down at my little Princess. It wasn’t too long before she sucked it dry, so I burped her and then switched her over to the other breast… she was much slower this time, not so greedy and desperate, but more like she was pacing herself, her little hand flat against my skin… she fell asleep that way. Exhaustion finally took over me. I glanced over at my boys, both still sleeping soundly in the little swings, then I leaned back against the couch and adjusted my little girl to be laying against my chest as I slowly closed my eyes.

“Naruto?” I heard someone whisper, before I felt a pair of soft lips kiss my forehead, but it was when I felt the little body on top of being lifted away that I actually began to stir  
“S-Sasu-ke?” I asked, still half asleep “What are you doing here?”  
“Shh… Neji sent one of his Summoning squirrels to me to let me know where you four were” he leaned down and kissed my lips softly “Why didn’t you tell me you were having trouble?”  
“It was your first day back… I didn’t want to worry you”  
“Naruto… nothing, and I mean nothing on this earth or in any lifetime, could EVER be more important to me than you, Mino, Fugo, and Kura… I’d cross mountains and rivers if needed just to get to you… I’d slaughter an entire country if they tried to get in between us… and I’d gladly be branded a failure or a traitor if I had to choose between you or the village… I love you Naruto. You’re my whole world. And now that we’re parents… this family… it’s my entire universe, alright? So next time… please tell me if something happens, alright?” I nodded “good. Now, you may want to either put a shirt on, or change back into a man… I’d rather not have Neji see my fiancé half naked” he smirked. I quickly pulled the blanket up to cover my bare chest before releasing the jutsu, then I pulled on my shirt just for good measure  
“Wait… fiancé?” Sasuke helped me sit up before handing Kura back to me… and getting down on one knee… what?!  
“Naruto… the mission Itachi and I were on… it had nothing to do with the village, but everything to do with us. See, last year… I almost lost you. And when you finally woke up, you weren’t yourself, but another you from another world… that you… he pulled away from me. Well, ran would be the more appropriate word. I stayed back and watched him until I couldn’t take it anymore… I admit it… I kissed him. But it was still you, just… not in the same mind set, you know? But then he came back to me and made love to me… then… when we met at the bridge… he collapsed… when you woke up three days later, you were you again… Twice Naruto… twice I almost lost you. I wanted to ask you in that very moment, but it wasn’t the right time. Then you went and turned yourself into a woman, and… I knew you’d take it wrong if I asked while you were in that form, so I decided to wait until after the kids were born… then I almost lost you for a third time… Naruto, I thought… I really thought you were leaving me… but then you came back and I made up my mind to ask once and for all… but I wanted to do it right. So I approached Kakashi-sama and Itachi and asked them for their help. Kakashi then reached out to the Five Ninja Nations… The Raikage Ay invited us out to their mountains and dig sites… where he allowed us to find and cut the stone of our choosing” it was then that Sasuke pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it to show what looked to be a ring carved out of a gem… and not just any gem… this one had the combination of pink, red and orange mixed together so well, it looked as if the ring itself was carved out of fire “Padparadscha. Among the most rare of all the Sapphire. Found, harvested, carved, and smoothed it out myself. Naruto… will you marry me?” I must be grinning like an idiot, but you know what? I don’t care. I nodded enthusiastically as he slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I kissed him… LOOOOOONG and hard before having to come back up for air. Just then Kura chose to stir… oops.

“So what happened? Why are you here?” I sighed  
“Well… turns out Kura here is allergic to the formula we’ve been using” his eyes widened in shock and worry  
“Is she okay?” I nodded  
“Hinata said she was extremely constipated, which was why she wouldn’t eat, sleep, poop or stop crying… so she went about loosening Kura’s bowels… poor girl went through three full diapers in a row. Then Hinata recommended that I try nursing her, and… it worked. I guess my body had been making milk while I was pregnant, because once she latched on, I don’t think even a crow bar could separate her… then I, uh… guess we fell asleep” I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Sasuke smiled as he shook his head  
“Of course. And the boys?”  
“I checked on them both when I came back out with a blanket for Naruto” Sasuke and I both turned our heads to see Hinata coming toward us, two plates of breakfast in her hands “both of the boys ae fine. It looks like it’s only Kura that can’t do the formula, which is good, as it’ll make it easier to feed all three at once” just then a little four year old boy came running up to me, stopping in front of the couch, and stared at my sleeping princess. Hinata smiled “Leif came to me this morning and told me that he’d heard a baby crying last night, and was confused when he went to check on his sister and she was fast asleep. I told him that you’d come over with the triplets and that he could see them after he finished breakfast” I looked back to the boy, his hands twitching to his side as he stared at little Kura… man, hard to believe the kid’s already four, let alone that he’s only four… this kid… I’ll tell you what, the fact that he’s been walking since he was eight months old, talking since thirteen months… the kids a prodigy in his own rights… and a hell of a good big brother too… man, you should see this kid when it comes to his little sister… he’s right on top of it. He’s usually the first to know what she needs and how to help her, which is why, as I smile to the little toddler in front of me, I don’t feel any worry as I offer to let him hold my precious little girl. The practiced big brother properly cradles her sleeping form in his arms as he stares wide eyed at her peaceful face  
“She’ssopretty” he mumbles to himself as Sasuke and I watch the absolute amazement cross over the genius toddler’s face “andsolittle” then he looks up at us both, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly as if he could save her from the world “I’ll never let anything hurt to her” Sasuke and I smiled  
“So you’re her body guard?” Sasuke asked. Leif nodded.   
“I’ll be a ninja, just like daddy. I’ll train every day until I’m a ninja. Then I’ll be da best body guarder ever in the whole world.” He proclaimed, clear and strong “I’ll keep her safe”

“Leif Sweetie, give Kura back to her fathers, it’s time to get ready for preschool” Hinata announced after taking a picture of the toddler and baby together “I’ll send you a copy later” she whispered in my ear. Then Leif gently kissed the baby’s forehead like he does every time with his baby sister, and handed her off to Sasuke before running to get ready for school. “I do hope you guys realize that he was serious” Hinata adds with a smirk  
“What do you mean?” I asked  
“Leif… when he puts his mind to something, there’s no getting in his way. And if he makes a promise, he’s sure to keep it… he’s much like Neji in that way… so if he says that he’s gonna grow up and be her shield, then that’s exactly what he plans to do. Plain and simple”  
“What about the other two?” she shook her head  
“He wasn’t worried about the other two, since it was Kura that he’d heard this morning. He was more concerned with knowing for sure that her tummy was feeling better… I’m sure that once he meets the boys, he’ll love them just as much, but… after having his sister, Leif has a soft spot for little girls who can’t defend themselves. He’s already promised Neji and I that he would help his sister become the strongest ever, and now… he’s promised to watch out for Kura” just then Leif came back out, backpack loaded and ready to go  
“I suppose that’s our cue too” Sasuke stated as he rose to his feet to get the boys ready to leave  
“Oh, you don’t have to leave” Hinata stated “Neji is still here, he’s just tending to Mireta at the moment”  
“No… Sasuke’s right” I stated as I began to get Kura ready to leave too “it’s been a long night, and I think we’d all like to sleep in our own beds”  
“Oh, alright. You boys take care of yourselves, you hear? And if you need anything else… our door is always open”  
“Thank you Hinata” Sasuke and I stated in unison, then we loaded up the triplets and made our way towards home to sleep for the rest of the day… or… at least till the kids woke up.


End file.
